Growing back together
by BlueDecember27
Summary: Takes place after 2x18; Lucifer and Chloe have been through a lot but things have been different and tough lately. Now Lucifer disappeared again and they both need to come clear about the things they feel to move forward together. I don t own Lucifer, all rights belong to FOX.


Lucifer - Growing back together

* * *

Chloe didn´t know what to expect when she got his message. She did certainly not expect to wait till 2am for him to come to her place. She didn´t expect that he would be nowhere to be found the next morning. It felt like they have been in the same situation just a few months ago and she didn´t expect to be actually worried about Lucifer since he´s done that before, disappearing without a word. And yet she found herself trying to convince Maze to search for him.

"I´m telling you, it´s different this time. You must have heard his voice, he was serious about it"

"Does not sound like the irresponsible Lucifer I know"

Chloe sighted. "It´s been two days and I´m starting to get really worried. He was last seen on the cameras in front of the hospital and then nothing"

"Were you somewhere near that hospital?", Maze asked.

"No, why?"

"Then Lucifer got cold feet and chickened out again"

Who could blame her for telling that? Chloe knew it was the more reasonable explanation. Assuming that something had happened to Lucifer was a long shot considering his 'effects' on other people that made them cry and beg for mercy. _Yes, Lucifer can take care for himself._

"I know it´s unlikely that he´s in danger but I have a bad feeling about this. I just want to find him" Maze gave her a stare.

"Why do you even care, after everything he has done to you, Decker? He literally told you that he wants to keep his distance in your, let´s call it that, 'relationship'"

"I think he only did that because he´s afraid of commitment"

"So?" she asked ironically. "If he is afraid then it´s up to him to deal with that. He has treated you badly and he is the one who has to process it"

"Well ... I might have told him that I am not angry about that anymore" Chloe remembered the scene on the pier. _If you think that I wouldn´t forgive you for your mistakes, you´re wrong._

"You are too good" Maze raised her eyebrow. "Seems to me like it was too much for him so he ran away" She sounded disappointed.

"Maze please. I have Dan looking for him but there´s no trace…" she was interrupted by her phone´s ringtone.

"Yes, Decker … really? I´m coming"

"I assume he has just popped up again with another bimbo" Maze laughed but Chloe didn´t react. She put on her coat quickly and rushed to the door.

"Hey! What´s the matter with you?"

"I gotta go. Dan will pick up Trixie before you leave to see Linda". And without another word she was gone.

* * *

Waking up at strange places seemed to be a habit now. He tried to move his body but every single muscle hurt. At least he has dealt with the one who´s brought him into this situation. There was nothing left to do for Lucifer than to lie at the floor of this empty warehouse, the suit torn, his body full of cuts and scratches, trying to get his legs to work. He had somehow managed to stand up when he saw the lights. There were voices, muffled tones. Someone shouted: "There he is" but he could barely hear it. It was like a fog that diminished his senses. And then suddenly there was warmth and the fog cleared and he could feel Chloe who has wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against the crook of his neck. He could hear her whispering "I was so worried about you" into his ear over and over again.

 _Bloody hell!_ Lucifer was so overwhelmed by emotions that his legs, which couldn´t carry the weight of his body anymore, just gave up and the two of them more or less fell to the ground. He lost his consciousness for a few seconds. _Bloody hell indeed_ he thought again as Chloe has placed his head on her lap where she ran her fingers through his hair, following his jawline with them. It was such a small gesture, Lucifer even thought he has imagined it, but it was there and the pain started to go away. He would have never expected such intimacy from the Detective again after … _Oh no!_ At once Lucifer remembered. He had told her that he would come to her place to explain but he never showed up. _God knows how long I must have been gone. Oh, Chloe. Not again._ A piercing ball of guilt grew inside him and burned his stomach as if it was made of hellfire.

"Detective, why did you assume that something had happened to me since I … well?", he managed to ask.

"Because you told me that you wanted to come over and I trust you when you say that you don´t lie" She gave him a smile. Lucifer wanted to reply but he was speechless by the fact that she still trusted him. He wouldn´t have gotten the opportunity to say something anyway because the next second he was surrounded three intrusive paramedics who insisted on bandaging him. Lucifer protested and claimed he´d be okay but they wouldn´t leave him alone so Chloe told him to come over this evening so they could talk in private.

"We still have to fill out a report for the LAPD and find the one who kidnapped you"

"Detective, I´ve told you that I´ve already dealt with it", he complained.

"Yeah, I know how you 'deal' with people. The last ones ended up in a psychiatric hospital. You have to give a statement at least. But not now", he quickly touched his arm, "you need rest, Lucifer. Anything else can wait for later" She was right. There were too many people here and they both knew that whatever was going to happen next, it concerned just the two of them.

* * *

Lucifer loved to drive his car as quickly as possible but tonight he couldn´t have driven any slower. Not that he was in a rush to show the Detective who he really was anyway and he needed that time to figure out how to explain it the best way. However there was no good or bad way to reveal something like that and before he could think of something significant he has already parked his car in Chloe´s driveway.

It was a really warm evening and yet he shivered from all his thoughts and fears. Lucifer has been telling her that he was the Devil for months and it could have been so easy to prove it. He has done it several times, the red eyes, his burnt flesh, the face of the lord of Hell. But deep down he had to admit that he was hiding it from her on purpose, too afraid of losing the only person who cared for him because of his personality, not the sex or his god given charms. _And it all might end today_. He pushed that thought away as soon as possible and knocked.

The Detective has let Lucifer in and went to the kitchen. "Do you want to drink something?", she asked.

"Well, this is going to be easier if we aren´t sober, I suppose"

She handed him a glass of whisky, took one for herself and they sat down on her couch.

"It´s coming down to this, hm? The big reveal"

"Are you disappointed with something, Detective? You haven´t expected me to rush through the door covered in flames while ACDC´s playing 'Highway to hell'?", he joked and Lucifer calmed down a bit when he heard her laugh. Such a nice sound.

"To be honest, it doesn´t feel quite… I don´t know how to describe it … it doesn´t feel like the right moment"

"Is there a right moment for this, Detective?"

Chloe took a sip from her glass, she seemed to think about his question.

"No, Lucifer. But it has to be done" He nodded and placed his glass on the table.

"Earlier you told me that you believed me when I say that I don´t lie. And I didn´t lie when I said that I was the Devil. You´ve never believed in that and I … I wanted it to be this way"

He was searching for the right words and Chloe didn´t want to disrupt him.

"I could have proven it to you on so many occasions and to be honest I really considered it at first. But then something has changed" He looked into her eyes. _If I´m going to tell her the truth then she deserves to know everything. EVERYTHING!_

"Detective, I´ve started to fall in love with you"

"Lucifer …"

"I was too afraid of losing you so I quit insisting on proving that I´m the Devil"

"Lucif.." He kept talking, the words were coming faster and faster.

"And my own fear kept me from seeing how often I hurt you or the people around me. How often my actions affected other in a bad way and how often I´ve put you in danger. But it´s going to stop now, Detective. I´m sorry" He closed his eyes like he was in pain and the next second Chloe saw nothing but red skin, burned and charred, torn apart and bleeding. She couldn´t capture the whole picture as Lucifer turned back to normal, his eyes still closed.

 _It is okay. I will leave, I will never see her again. That way she won´t get hurt by me. She will get the peaceful live she deserves._ His thoughts made him smile a bit but deep down he was crying.

"Why didn´t you tell me this before?" Lucifer gasped. He hasn´t expected her to talk to him ever again. For a moment he stared at her face, completely speechless. Slowly his brain began to work again.

"I was selfish. I didn´t want you to leave me, like I said" She shook her head and sat closer to him. Chloe took his hand. Lucifer hasn´t noticed it until then but he was shaking. _How can you still touch me?_

 _"_ That´s not what I meant. Why didn´t you just tell me that you were in love with me, Lucifer?" He was certainly not prepared for that question.

"I, err, I was going to, eventually. But it turned out that my father blessed your parents so they could have a child. He wanted you to encounter me. Your choice was taken from you and I wanted to return it"

She exhaled. "Wait, is that the reason why you left and came back with Candy?" Lucifer felt how she held his hand a little tighter.

"I gave you a choice"

"You gave me a reason to hate you" Neither of them said something. He could see how she put all the pieces in her head together. Without noticing she had begun to stoke his hand with her thumb what brought Lucifer back to reality.

"Detective, what are we going to do now?" Chloe looked up to him.

"I don´t know. You´ve hurt me, Lucifer, but you´ve also been there for me when I needed you. You keep secrets but you would never lie to me. You sometimes do the wrong thing but as far as I can tell and from what you´ve just told me I can say that you´re just trying to be good"

"I´m no good", he replied. "Haven´t you seen me? You´re still saying all those things to Lucifer Morningstar, a man who´s had some family issues and made up this persona to somehow protect himself. I´m not that man. I´m the Devil"

"I knew"

"What?"

"Since I´ve known you I have seen things I couldn´t explain. I know you can make people divulge their secret desires. I have seen a man commit suicide after you talked to him. I have seen you´re face in the mirror when you punished Jimmy Barnes. I have seen him shooting at you without leaving a scratch. I have seen you lifting a grown man into the air with one arm as if it was nothing. And I´ve talked to Charlotte Richards", she smirked, "who couldn´t remember either you or Amenadiel or ever being a stepmom. Don´t you think I´d get behind that?"

"Why did you never say something?"

"I didn´t know whether I was right, maybe I couldn´t wrap my head around it. So I waited for you to tell me"

Lucifer´s heart skipped a beat. She truly knew. And yet she was sitting so close to him, holding his hand. _Why was I ever afraid?_ He didn´t know whether it was the relief or the fatigue but tears started to flow down his face and he leaned forward so he could hug Chloe. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, and hid his face in her hair. Her hands found his neck, she let her fingers slide down to his ears, his cheeks, pressed her forehead against his.

"I´m saying all those things to you, I always have. You´re still the man I know. The man I fell in love with. The man I chose to love not because I was put in his path. Because the way he smiles and the way he can cheer me up, because he cares for me and has my back and I´m happy when I´m around him" She gave him a smile that stopped the tears from falling down.

"Thank you, Chloe"

"It´s okay. As long as you don´t leave me again" Now he had to laugh too. Lucifer looked at her. He leaned in and Chloe reached out too, closing the distance between their faces and then their lips met, parted and met again, like a dance. Their hearts filled with heat, fireworks exploded in their heads. It was as if their lips have been longing to touch again since their last kiss. He tasted so familiar and Chloe searched for his hand, interlaced her fingers with his and Lucifer placed his other arm on her waist so he could close the last bit of space between them, not separated by the cold air anymore. They completely gave in to the hugs and kisses, lost every sense of time and space and without knowing how, they found themselves laying side to side on the couch, still smiling and kissing and touching each other´s faces and hair. They enjoyed the freedom to finally do all those things that they´ve wanted for so long and couldn´t get enough of it. All the things they´ve wanted to say but couldn´t find the words for, all the apologies and explanations were spoken just by a simple touch. All the fights and conflicts forgiven and forgotten.

"I wanted it to be like this. I´ve wanted us to always be like this", Lucifer said. Chloe, who was giving him small kisses on his neck, laughed.

"We have all time of the world now" He smiled back and continued to caress her cheek.

It was true. All the things that had to be said have been said. No secrets to keep. Coming to this point hasn´t been easy and there would be other obstacles in the future but for the moment it was all good. They were together now and they always will be. And with that thought the fatigue took over their bodies and Chloe and Lucifer fell asleep in each other´s arms, snuggling and knowing that they were loved.

* * *

Hey ;-) I hope y´all enjoyed reading my second Fanfiction. As you may have noticed English isn´t my first language so you´re welcome

to correct any mistakes because I also want to improve my writing. What did you like about this Fanfic, what could I do better?

Thanks


End file.
